


Gioielli

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una stupenda collana di sorrisi, preziose perle colme di felicità.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gioielli

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 5/22 luglio 2014  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** one-shot  
>  **Rating:** per tutti  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, romantico  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus e Personaggio originale  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/Personaggio originale  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti:** AU  
>  **Riassunto:** _U_ _na stupenda collana di sorrisi, preziose perle colme di felicità._  
>  **Parole/pagine:** 1.856 parole, 4 pagine.  
>  **Nota 1:** storia scritta per l’iniziativa “Facciamo finalmente felice Severus” (Club 3F).  
>  (<http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=49450681>) nell’ambito della Severus House Cup (<http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?f=8626845>) del Forum “Il Calderone di Severus”.
> 
> Appartiene alla raccolta “Sorrisi” e si colloca tra “Notte d’argento” (n. 49) e “Per tutta la vita” (n.50).  
> 

  
Il sole brillava nel cielo azzurro e terso.  
E il sorriso di Elyn brillava nella sua vita, luminoso di amore e di perdono.  
Quel perdono per il quale aveva combattuto tutta la vita, ma di cui non credeva d’essere degno, Elyn glielo aveva regalato con un sorriso e con tutto il suo amore.  
Il sole brillava dietro il castello alle loro spalle, da poco giunto sfolgorante nel cielo oltre le cime delle montagne che circondavano Hogwarts proteggendola come un gioiello prezioso. I raggi ancora obliqui nell’ora del mattino illuminavano d’argento le lievi increspature del lago, facendolo sembrare ai loro occhi innamorati come un raffinato velo trapunto di scintillanti brillanti: il velo che tra pochi mesi Severus avrebbe posto sui lunghi ed inanellati capelli castani della donna che amava immensamente e che sarebbe divenuta sua per sempre. _Sua moglie!_ La sua meravigliosa e sorridente Elyn.  
La senti rabbrividire appena e la strinse un poco di più a sé, avvolgendola piano tra le sue braccia, protetta dal suo caldo mantello mero: l’aria primaverile sull’alta torre della presidenza era ancora troppo fredda per la sua pelle delicata, abituata all’ardore dei suoi baci solo da poco cessati.  
Il mago tornò a guardare il panorama davanti a sé, i capelli di Elyn sospinti dalla frizzante brezza a solleticargli le labbra portandogli il profumo che aveva il potere di inebriarlo.  
Aspirò a fondo la sua felicità lasciando spaziare lo sguardo su quella vista mozzafiato: il lago si stendeva sfavillante davanti al castello, liquida polvere d’argento che andava tramutandosi in oro ad ogni minuto che passava. La macchia scura e folta della Foresta Proibita, che avvolgeva il luminoso specchio d’acqua quasi per tre lati, si stava lentamente animando di bagliori di smeraldo carezzati dal vento; più in fondo, le basse colline ricoperte d’erica circondavano ogni cosa trattenendola in un incantato abbraccio d’ametista, mentre lo sguardo di Severus si perdeva più oltre, sulle cime di zaffiro delle montagne che chiudevano lo scrigno in cui era racchiusa la sua immensa felicità.  
Strinse la sua donna ancor di più a sé insinuando piano una mano sotto il caldo mantello a cercare il tepore della sua pelle nuda: erano passate solo poche settimane da quando aveva finalmente trovato il momento ed il modo giusto per chiederle di sposarlo, il delicato argento del suo nuovo Patronus ad avvolgere la notte in un impalpabile velo scintillante d'amore.[1]  
Invece, mancavano solo pochi giorni a fare un anno dalla notte tremenda in cui la morte non lo aveva voluto e lo aveva restituito alla vita in un lago di sangue e di atroce sofferenza, quella vita che non aveva mai vissuto prima, trascorsa solo ad espiare le sue colpe alla ricerca di un perdono che aveva sempre creduto irraggiungibile.  
E invece, quell’immeritato perdono tanto agognato l’aveva trovato nel sorriso di Elyn, la Guaritrice del San Mungo che aveva lottato ostinata per salvarlo a tutti i costi, quando il mago ancora cercava solo il sospirato oblio di amati occhi verdi. Un sorriso fatto di amore, di un amore nato nella comprensione di tutto ciò che era stata la vita del mago: un lungo calvario di sofferenza nel tortuoso cammino verso la redenzione; una faticosa ed estenuante risalita dopo la caduta iniziale nell’abisso dell’oscurità; una silenziosa e solitaria battaglia alla ricerca del perdono che neppure osava implorare, la sua vita volontariamente offerta sul piatto della bilancia per ripagare almeno in parte le sue colpe.  
Elyn aveva visto nella sua mente tutti i suoi strazianti ricordi, mentre il mago giaceva incosciente in un letto del San Mungo, bruciato e divorato dal veleno di Nagini, gli occhi neri spalancati sull’orrore del proprio passato che riviveva continuamente in lui, infernale condanna di una vita non voluta.  
La strega aveva visto, aveva compreso… e l’aveva amato. E con l’amore erano arrivate anche le lacrime di perdono, belle quasi come il dolce sorriso innamorato di Elyn.  
Le lacrime che, più di quelle di Fanny, lo avevano infine riportato in vita.  
Da quel momento, c’erano stati solo sorrisi, per Severus, e amore, e felicità. Ed il futuro era rinato con forza, insieme alla sua voglia di vivere, di amare e di essere finalmente amato.  
Il mago chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi cullare dal vento e cullando tra le braccia la donna alla quale doveva ogni cosa; si abbandonò alla felicità dei suoi recenti ricordi, le vecchie e dolorose memorie sepolte in fondo al suo cuore, nell’oscurità del passato ormai scolorita e sfumata dalla luce del presente.  
Ad occhi chiuse rivisse con intensità l’ultimo anno: il dolore lancinante dei primi giorni, dopo aver ripreso conoscenza, mitigato dall’incredibile sorriso che la Guaritrice gli dedicava e che Severus non poteva immaginare che fosse amore. Perché non sapeva che Elyn aveva visto nei suoi occhi neri tutto il suo passato; ma se anche lo avesse saputo, non lo avrebbe riconosciuto lo stesso, perché nessuno, mai, l’aveva guardato con quell’amore negli occhi. Ma il perdono, che aveva intravisto in quel sorriso, lentamente lo aveva convinto a lottare, per se stesso, questa volta, per vincere il veleno che ancora bruciava il suo sangue e per tornare infine a vivere. A vivere davvero e a ricambiare il dolce e luminoso sorriso di Elyn.  
Poi c’era stato il suo corpo, che si era ribellato alla sua volontà e aveva deciso di tornare a vivere con un impeto appassionato che il mago non aveva mai conosciuto in se stesso. E che lo aveva messo tremendamente in imbarazzo, mentre Elyn sorrideva, continuava a sorridere languida e innamorata, intimamente compiaciuta di quelle sue attenzioni involontarie che giorno dopo giorno rivelavano alla strega la verità che desiderava vivere con Severus ma che non osava nemmeno sognare. Perché nei ricordi del mago Elyn aveva visto anche il suo imperituro amore per Lily ed era certa di non avere alcuna speranza…  
Invece, Elyn la speranza gliela aveva rimessa nel cuore, la speranza di un futuro, la speranza del perdono e dell’amore; e poi l’aveva trasformata in realtà, quella meravigliosa speranza, con i suoi baci casti, all’inizio, e poi sempre più ardenti ed appassionati, mano a mano che il mago riprendeva le forze. Era sceso dal letto per lei ed aveva camminato per lei. Era tornato a vivere, solo per lei!  
E si era ritrovato innamorato, profondamente innamorato della donna che aveva saputo comprendere tutto di lui, che aveva saputo amare anche i suoi errori, le sue imperdonabili scelte sbagliate e le sue orribili colpe. La donna che da quasi un anno continuava a sorridergli riempiendo la sua vita di gioia e di amore: una stupenda collana di sorrisi, preziose perle colme di felicità.  
Severus ispirò a fondo l’aroma di Elyn mentre la sua mano, ormai insinuatasi del tutto sotto il mantello, cercava la sua pelle morbida e calda per carezzarla con passione riaccendendo in entrambi il fuoco del desiderio che avevano estinto neppure da un’ora, prima ancora di fare colazione.  
Il mago amava Elyn, intensamente, con tutto se stesso, con il desiderio mai placato di un’intera vita di castità imposta dal rimorso; ma non era solo desiderio carnale, il suo: era l’estasi del sogno d’amore che Severus trovava in lei, era il soddisfacimento di quel disperato bisogno d’amore che si portava dietro da sempre, fin da bambino, mai esaudito, mai appagato, sempre dolorosamente frustrato.  
Un amore bello, felice, luminoso.  
Un amore che non aveva mai osato sognare, meno che mai pensato di poter meritare. Invece Elyn glielo aveva regalato, con il suo sorriso _dolce e bello_ , con la sua sensibilità ed attenzione, con la luce di cui erano intessuti i suoi occhi che sapevano disegnare il futuro e farlo finalmente vedere anche al mago. Quella luce che aveva portato nella sua vita e che aveva scacciato tutta l’oscurità che così a lungo lo aveva soffocato ed oppresso.  
Un amore immenso, che a fatica il mago aveva saputo dichiarare a parole, e che la strega aveva imparato a leggere nella nera profondità dei suoi occhi, a distinguere nel suo sorriso timido e incerto che giorno dopo giorno aveva continuato a dedicarle, con _dolce passione_ , come a lei tanto piaceva. Quel sorriso che li univa, linguaggio intenso e silenzioso del loro amore, quel sorriso che esisteva solo per lei e che gli nasceva dal cuore ogni volta che la guardava, o anche solo che pensava a lei. Un sorriso d’amore, felice. Che riempiva tutto il suo cuore, quel cuore che per anni aveva congelato e che credeva ormai morto, e che invece era lì, incatenato, che attendeva solo di essere liberato e di poter amare.  
Era stato difficile, molto difficile liberare il suo cuore da quelle pesanti catene, forgiate dal rimorso d’avere causato la morte di Lily e rese inossidabili dal rimpianto per tutto ciò che non era mai potuto essere. Quell’amore impossibile e perduto che lo aveva fatto così tanto soffrire!  
Solo la notte in cui aveva chiesto ad Elyn di sposarlo aveva compreso d’essere infine del tutto libero da quel doloroso ed ossessivo legame: solo quando il suo nuovo Patronus si era librato potente nell’aria a rendere d’argento la notte, accendendo le stelle che non volevano proprio saperne di collaborare a quel momento importante che il mago voleva dolcemente  romantico per la sua amata Elyn.  
Il suo nuovo, luminoso, felice Patronus!  
La dolce e tenera cerva dei suoi ricordi di ragazzino era svanita insieme alla sua vita immolata in un lago di  sangue per il figlio che non aveva mai avuto; la malinconica cerva dai grandi occhi languidi, con la quale tante volte aveva pianto brucianti lacrime di argentato cristallo nella solitudine della notte, non c’era più, la sofferenza del sogno d’amore perduto sostituita dal sorriso felice dell’amore reale e ricambiato.  
Il prezioso ricordo della delicata cerva d’argento che lo aveva aiutato a sopravvivere in tutti quei lunghi e difficili anni, che gli aveva dato la forza di andare sempre avanti e di lottare, nonostante la sofferenza e la solitudine, adesso era riposto in un angolo segreto nel profondo del suo cuore, in uno scrigno di cui solo il mago possedeva la chiave.  
Severus riaprì gli occhi, intensamente neri e scintillanti d’amore, e li fissò in quelli sorridenti di Elyn, cangianti gioielli d’ambra illuminati dall’oro del sole, nei quali il mago poteva vedere il riflesso delle fiamme nere che avvampavano impetuose nelle proprie iridi.  
Dolcemente la attirò a sé, alle sue labbra sottili di nuovo dischiuse nel desiderio, la mano che scendeva sulla schiena calda della strega a carezzarle con intensità la pelle nuda, premendola piano contro il proprio bacino, la stoffa nera dei pantaloni tesa dalla virile eccitazione.  
\- Ti amo, - disse sfiorandole le labbra in un sussurro ardente. – e ti voglio… ancora!  
Il meraviglioso sorriso di Elyn si adagiò lieve sulle sue labbra morbide, inestimabile gioiello che componeva lo splendido diadema della sua felicità; e il mago scese goloso a cogliere il sapore delle sue labbra in un bacio dapprima dolce e delicato che si fece presto intenso ed appassionato, mentre la strega si stringeva a lui ricambiandolo con  lo stesso, bruciante desiderio.  
Dietro di loro, nella stanza sopra la presidenza, il grande letto li attendeva, ancora caldo, le lenzuola stropicciate e in parte a terra…  


  


* * *

  
[1] Vedi la storia “Notte d’argento” (n. 49 della Raccolta “Sorrisi”).


End file.
